BringBackOldChat
BringBackOldChat is an ultra extremist group that was created by Edvin on 21.08.2018. BringBackOldChat (BBOC) is not known as an organisation and hence is not capable of organising severe actions. The group was created as a response due to the intense normienisation of TommyKayLive's community, decrease of autism levels, and the unmodding of a long time standing moderator Sabre. In addition, the membership of this group is of hard-line veterans that were since the start and even before TommyKayLive's stream career. Membership entry requirements are not known todate. The BBOC group is currently defunct. After Operation Sabre, the "new chat", a theory created by nivdeat, does not seem to like the oldschoolers of Tommy's chat - further implying that the time of autism may perhaps have passed and normification of a once good streamer has begun or already perhaps been done. Nevertheless, BBOC feels betrayed due to Tommy's violation of his pledge "he would be loyal to the chat" around late December 2017. The aftermath of Operation Sabre has brought new hunches about Markoni11oo. His very tight control and consolidation of power seems to be a motive for his moneymaking pateron, after all he never was there when Tommy had the average loyal 20-50 viewers. Furthermore, an argument BBOC uses is that donating for TTS is put to a high money amount. Nowadays it is not possible to donate 5 bits in order to show up on the screen. BBOC further argues that that YouTube is where all the normies came from and even viewers from FeedBackGaming and AlexTheRambler surged to Tommy. The BBOC has planned an "Operation Fuck-Markoni" as a protest of Tommy modding people who donate $400. Known Members * USSRProgram * Nivdeat * KLS * OperationPancake * yossarian * Sabre * CAIN Operation Sabre It is strongly advised to read the following articles: Hakelover, Markoni11oo Operation Sabre was a raid conducted on 21 August 2018 16:25 Central European Time by BBOC. Nivdeat organised the attack after a hasty call done by Pluto. A statement made by Nivdeat motivated this raid "The Supreme Leader Markoni11oo has fully purged all the old mods." ''By this statement, Nivdeat is hinting towards the unmodding of Sabre. Sabre was a long-standing moderator for the TommyKayLive's community and his presence as a mod was noted and well respected. The unmodding was a direct consequence for this raid. After Sabre requested a transformers trailer in the song request function of TommyKayLive's stream, he was subsuquently unmodded by Tommykaylive, after the request of Markoni11oo and Hakelover stating he was "misbehaving" in private messages. Sabre was later permabanned by the fascist moderator Hakelover indicated by the picture to the right. Nivdeat theorises about a new chat. It is a supposed theory that a new chat, purged of autism, has taken the scene and as well as desired by either Markoni11oo or TommyKayLive - perhaps even both sincerely so. Markoni11oo, together with his underdog Hakelover, discussed this with a prideful way implying that they have shown absolute righteoussness. With their dim-witted bourgeouise sugarcoated conversation, Hakelover states ''"Let Tommy make whoever the fuck he wants mod. If he is shit he will just get unmodded anyway. If you are a mod you should be less toxic, not more. It's not a hard thing to understand." USSRProgram, a veteran viewer and hyper autist, completely disagress with this statement by stating officially that "This is absurd, Hakelover's retardness should not be allowed to stain Tommy's community at all, maintaining such reasoning and logical deductive capabilities should be immediately surpressed. Autism is a core part of this channel and it's the sole factor for TommyKayLive's streaming career's fundamental upbringing. Such a trait, should be maintained as it has brought humour and a sense of home for borderline autists - just like the aim of the community was, was indeed." However, to the disadvantage of BBOC, not many old chat members are present and this new chat will seemingly be maintained until an intellectual rises a coup or a revolution. This idea is reinforced by monkey braintards like OrwellianEnthusiast saying "@Hakelover I wish there were more twitch mods like you." With flawed logic, Markoni states "I didn't permaban shit. But if he is inciting hate in a chat, sure, he can get permabanned." Although his statement is contradicting, Markoni incites, as he would put it, propaganda into the minds of the ''"new chat". ''Apparently, the justification of the Novo Hitlerjugend is that transformers trailers is severly offensive and is in breach of human morality. It may be persumed that Markoni wanted to remove an olderschooler like Sabre with such flawed logic. Regardless, nivdeat states "We will fight, 'till the last one gets banned!" Perhaps after all, Sabre had the intention of reinforcing gender stereotypes (by Transformer trailers), and therefore incited hatred against Markoni11oo's ilk of transsexual people. Sabre, however, stands firm by saying "It's funny that Tommy now has an army of offended 9 year olds due to Markoni11oo." Aftermath Another long-standing moderator Pancake has been promised mod place back again. Motivated by his humbleness, Pancake does not want to start drama on stream with Tommy since he geniunely likes him. The problem that still stands is how Tommy blindly listens to everything Markoni11oo has to say - a situation which is fairly similar to, perhaps defined as an analogy, Théodenm from Lord of the Rings, being manipulated by Gríma Wormtongue. 2 hours after Operation Sabre, Pancake got a moderator position, and Tommy also said on the stream that he is "willing to discuss about mods." Not much has been done after the operation, however, BBOC has increasingly gained activity and is continuing operations as normal. Operation Fire & Forget Main article: Operation Fire & Forget An operation conducted on the 26th August 2018, organised by Nivdeat and USSRProgram.